


Always

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Community: samhain_smut, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Vampire Sex, vampire, vampire blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would do anything for Teddy. Even this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**one**

"Harry." Hermione's eyes are glassy, but she holds back her tears. She puts her hand over his; her palm is warm to the touch. "Are you certain you want to do this? Perhaps there's something I missed—I could do more research-"

She cuts herself off when Harry looks away. Bare white walls surround them. The room is stark with no windows, but bright florescent lights shine down from the tiled ceiling. There's no smell in the room besides Hermione's soaped-scrubbed skin and Ron's muskier aroma. But they'll be leaving soon and only Harry's scent will remain. 

Ron stands behind Hermione, his mouth pressed in a thin line, but his presence is reassuring nonetheless. He squeezes Hermione's shoulder and she nods. They both know Harry's answer. 

Of course he's certain. It's Teddy. His godson. Harry would do anything for Teddy. 

Even this. 

"Remember to stop him before he takes too much, Harry," Hermione says, a panicked edge to her voice. Her words speed up, nearly tripping over themselves. "Keep your wand in your hand and don't be afraid to use it; you won't hurt him. And you need to bond within the first few hours, and Harry-"

"Hermione." Harry turns his hand over and squeezes hers tightly. "We've been over this a hundred times. I'll be fine." 

"Promise?" she asks quietly. Harry nods and looks from her watery gaze to Ron's strong and steady one. Ron's worried too; Harry can tell by the way his jaw is locked. But he's trying to be strong for Hermione. Harry understands.

"We'll be right outside if you need us, mate," Ron says. 

The next few moments pass in a blur. Hermione's arms fling around his neck and Ron gruffly clasps his shoulder, and then Ron's leading Hermione out of the room and closing the door behind them.

And Harry is alone with only his thoughts and his racing heartbeat for company. 

The door Hermione and Ron disappeared through stands at his right. There's another to his left, radiating with magic. Harry draws his wand and begins to take down the wards. 

It's time. 

 

**two**

Teddy stands at the opposite corner of his cell, pressed flush against the wall as if he's trying to sink into it. His fingers curl at his sides, fingertips scraping against the stark white paint. His canines lengthen into two sharp points the moment Harry steps inside. His normal shock of blue hair is a dull, lifeless brown. 

He looks dead. 

Teddy isn't breathing, but his chest rises and falls all the same. His lips twist in pain; he looks as if he's warring with himself, likely over the desire to fly across the room and rip Harry's throat out. Harry has the sinking feeling that Teddy's losing the battle. 

Hermione's instructions still ring in his head: No sudden or threatening movements; don't show any fear. That last seems silly, as Teddy can likely smell the nervous energy and the adrenaline thrumming through his veins. Harry calms his heartbeat and tightens his grip on his wand, though he knows he won't be able to use it, despite Hermione's words. Harry can't risk it; not with his own godson. 

"Teddy," Harry says, soft and quiet. Anyone else might not have heard, but Teddy's eyes squeeze shut as if the sound is painful and his hands ball into fists. 

"You have to leave," Teddy says through clenched teeth. The words sound jagged, clipped, as if his throat is closing up to prevent him from saying more. "Harry—please. Go!"

Harry takes a steadying breath and forces himself to stay still. He wants to gather his godson into his arms and clutch him tightly and tell Teddy that everything will be all right until they both believe it, but that's likely to get him killed. 

"Teddy," Harry says, "you have to listen to me. I'm here to help you." 

An unearthly cry rips from Teddy's throat. In the blink of an eye, he shoots across the room, hands clamping around Harry's waist in a terrifying grip that Harry has no hope of breaking. Teddy yanks Harry closer and Harry catches a glimpse of Teddy's eyes, tinged with red, before his own fall closed. 

Teddy nuzzles Harry's throat, teeth scraping over skin. Harry shivers; it might be pleasant if not for what he knows comes next.

"Teddy..." Harry says weakly. "Don't take it all." 

There's a sting of teeth and a laser-sharp bolt of pain shoots through Harry's body. 

His wand clatters to the floor.

 

**three**

Harry opens his eyes, but they won't come into focus. He feels a strange sort of euphoria, a lightness in his head. His body feels no more substantial than a feather. A wave of dizziness washes over him and he lets out a weak groan. 

"Harry!" The panicked voice is barely a whisper weaving through Harry's mind. There's something he needs to remember—something important—but the euphoria is fading and it takes all Harry's strength not to fall into the black hole threatening to pull him under. It would be so easy to surrender to it; it promises an end to the shudders wracking his body, to the dizzying nausea that grows worse as he fights to remain conscious. 

It promises peace. 

"Harry—please-" The voice sounds louder, as if someone is shouting in Harry's ear. The panicked tones strike a familiar chord and a blurry outline above him begins to take shape. 

Teddy...

"In my robes...." Harry's voice is raw like he's been screaming, and each word is a knife slicing his throat. "Vials—give them to me." 

Harry barely registers the icy cold touch on his cheek before it's gone. Hands grope at his sides, there's a chinking of glass against glass, and suddenly his mouth is forced open. Something thick, tasting vaguely of cough syrup and copper, is poured down his throat. Harry coughs and splutters but manages to get most of it down. He blinks and blinks and blinks once more, and Teddy's pale worried face comes into focus. 

"Teddy," Harry breathes, his relief clear in those two syllables. Teddy looks like a new man. His hair is shinier, tinted with a cool azure, and his skin—though still pale—holds the tiniest bit of warmth. He seems vibrant and alive. Harry nearly laughs at his mental description, but it's true regardless. 

"I need another," Harry says. Teddy dutifully uncaps a new vial and holds Harry's head steady. Harry becomes more aware of his body and figures out that he's on the floor, head pillowed in Teddy's lap. Sensation slowly spreads to his extremities and with another vial of the Blood Replenishing Potion Hermione specially brewed for this, Harry nearly feels like his old self again. 

"I thought you were dead," Teddy whispers. A red-tinged tear streaks down his cheek. "I thought I'd-"

"Shhh," Harry manages to lift his arm and drags his fingers over Teddy's cheek, but the action drains him and his arms slumps uselessly back to his side. "I'm going to be fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Teddy says, though he looks all the more guilty for being so. "But I'm still—" He breaks off and looks away. 

"What? Teddy, you need to tell me."

Teddy's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. He looks down again, but can't quite meet Harry's gaze. 

"Hungry." 

Teddy's voice cracks making Harry's heart clench in his chest. He somehow finds the strength to push himself upright and gather Teddy into his arms. 

"It's going to be all right, Teddy," Harry whispers. "I promise." He weaves his fingers into Teddy's hair and nuzzles the top of his head. Teddy smells like roses. 

 

**four**

"No," Teddy says. In the time it takes for Harry to realise his arms are empty, Teddy's already on the far side of the room, hands flat against the wall as if he could move it out of his way by sheer strength alone. Now that he's fed, Teddy is a lot stronger, and though it's ridiculous to think that Teddy could push through concrete, Harry's still glad there's a layer of magic keeping them both here. 

Harry leans back against the wall. "I don't accept that." 

Teddy whirls around. His eyes are a piercing blue now and his hair colour is shifting, growing brighter, more vibrant, but pulsing as if it can't quite settle on a shade just yet. 

"You don't accept that?" Teddy laughs sort of desperately, on the edge of hysteria. "You don't accept that. Harry. I'm a bloody vampire. You can't stubborn your way out of this one." 

Harry smiles grimly and gingerly rises to his feet. _No sudden moves,_ Hermione's voice reminds him in his head. Fat chance of that, Harry thinks. He still feels like he's been run over by a lorry.

"Merlin, Harry—" Teddy rushes over and steadies Harry with one hand. 

"I'm all right," Harry says, but he grabs Teddy's shoulder anyway, using the excuse to keep Teddy close. 

"I wanted to give you a choice," Harry lies. Teddy's other choice was death—a true death. That wasn't an option. "But it's too late for that now. We've started, and now I need it just as much as you do." 

"Harry?" Teddy's eyes colour in confusion. 

"When you...when I came in. And you—"

"When I nearly killed you, you mean," Teddy's voice is flat. His lips slant, but there's no humour in his words. 

"Yeah, then." Harry tries to smile, but it feels pretty useless. How do you make someone feel all right about attempted murder? But Harry knew the risks coming in. He wishes he could find a way to make Teddy understand that. 

"It started, all right? We started it. I know you didn't want to be stuck with an old man for the rest of your life, but we have to do this. For both of us." 

"For the rest of my life." Teddy snorts and for a moment he almost looks like his old self again. He rolls his eyes and Harry smiles his first real smile since Teddy was attacked.

"All right, for the rest of mine, then." Harry brushes back the fringe from Teddy's face and his cold skin isn't such a surprise this time. 

"You're wrong," Teddy says, quietly, suddenly serious. His gaze is piercing and it takes Harry's breath away. 

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm not," Harry whispers. "There's not another way." 

"Not about that bit," Teddy says. 

And then Teddy kisses him. 

 

**five**

Harry's thighs shake as Teddy slips another finger inside him, gently stretching him wider with each wet thrust. Harry's elbows strain, but he won't let himself just lay back and enjoy the pleasure spreading throughout his body. He can't take his eyes off Teddy. 

Teddy is stunning, his white skin glowing under the harsh florescent light, his inky-blue hair hanging in messy strands around his face. His eyes are the colour of midnight and blood is smeared over his chin. 

Harry's blood. 

Teddy laves his tongue over the bite mark on Harry's inner thigh causing the wound to throb lightly, a bare echo of the sting that had come from Teddy's teeth. Harry keens, fingers curling against the dull white floor, and he pushes down to meet Teddy's next thrust, angling his hips just so until Teddy finds that sweet spot inside that makes him see stars. 

"Teddy—please, now—" 

Teddy withdraws and Harry feels open, bare, empty. He's a hair away from begging again when Teddy whispers, "Are you sure? Harry—I—" 

Teddy's voice breaks. His slick fingers stroke Harry's thigh, but all Harry can see is the regret and guilt seeping into his red-tinged eyes. Harry cups Teddy's cheek, his thumb swiping over the drying blood on his chin. 

"Yes," Harry says. "Yes." 

 

**six**

Harry wraps his legs around Teddy's waist tighter and meets him thrust for thrust. Heat blooms throughout Harry's body and spreads to Teddy, to every place Harry touches him, to the place where they're joined, as they move together in a syncopation that Harry's never experienced before with anyone else. 

Suddenly, Teddy lifts him. Harry has a split second to throw his arms around Teddy's shoulders before he's upright and shoved against the wall. Teddy lips twist into a feral grin.

"Bite me," Harry rasps. Teddy's eyes turn black as he licks his teeth. The sight of his tongue running over the tip of a fang sends a desperate need through Harry, a hunger to be devoured whole. 

Teddy's mouth meets the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder. He sinks his teeth in and Harry's orgasm rips through him. He presses himself as close to Teddy as he can get as he comes and comes and comes. It feels like he'll never stop. 

 

**seven**

They sprawl out in the middle of the room. Teddy flings a leg over Harry's, but otherwise they don't touch, just both stare at the ceiling. Harry really should conjure something for them to lie on—he doesn't have enough energy for a whole bed at the moment, but he should be able to manage a blanket or a cushion—but he's too spent to mind the cold hard floor beneath and he suspects Teddy feels the same. 

He can sort of tell now, though nothing too specific. Just Teddy's general state of being. It ebbs at his consciousness like a sixth sense, reassuring and steady. He'll always know when Teddy needs him. 

They can leave the room now. Teddy's no longer dangerous, and Harry feels stronger than he has in a long time. But Harry waits. He'll know when Teddy is ready.

Teddy slides his hand into Harry's. 

"I always wanted this," he says quietly. Harry raises his eyebrows and glances over. A wry smile spreads on Teddy's lips.

"Not the vampire shite, obviously. Though I'm beginning to understand the appeal of sucking blood." He grins and Harry nudges his shoulder. 

"Pervert," Harry teases and Teddy nudges him right back. 

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Wouldn't dare." Harry grins. "Besides you'd know." 

"Yeah, weird isn't it?"

They both grow quiet and Harry studies the contours of Teddy's profile as Teddy turns his gaze back to the ceiling. It hits Harry then; Teddy will never grow old. He'll never change. He'll always be twenty-one and stuck with a man nearly twice his age. 

Teddy frowns and squeezes Harry's hand tightly. "Stop it. I told you, I always wanted this." He shifts to his side, and Harry can't escape the fierceness of his gaze. "Always. And you know I'm telling you the truth." 

"Me too, Teddy," Harry says. "Me too." 

Teddy's eyes widen and his gaze turns searching. After a moment he cups Harry's cheek and smiles. His hair is bright blue again and he's never been more beautiful. 

"I'm ready," he says a split second after Harry feels it in his bones. Harry brushes a strand of hair away from Teddy's face and nods. 

It's time to rejoin the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 round of Samhain_smut on LJ. Thanks to Lilithilien, Torino10154, and Roozetter for their feedback and betaing skills!


End file.
